Always There For You
by lookimacloud
Summary: Time travel. Full summary inside. Young Arthur and Molly just eloped. Ron and a pregnant Ginny will die if they don't save them. Now in the future, they are going to Hogwarts, and seeking Horcruxes. AM RHr HG. Main focus on all three. 1st chaps AM though.
1. Prologue

____

Summary: Arthur and Molly Weasley had just eloped, when they open a note from Molly's dead brothers, Gideon and Fabian, telling them that their future children Ron and Ginny are in danger and they needed to help save them. Molly always knew that her brothers were geniuses. But she didn't know that they created a time travel mechanism. They go into the future not knowing what to expect or how to save their children. They also didn't know that for their children, they had given up everything that they had ever wanted for their future. But there are several issues. Emotional and problematic. While this war is going on, they have to pretend to be students at Hogwarts, while soothing their pregnant daughter, and their errant son into not fighting alongside Harry Potter. This is their story. Molly and Arthur's history is cannon as far as it is told. Only what is missing in their history is explained by me in my own way. It is not known that Arthur and Molly ever time traveled. That is just my story. Romance in MA, RHr and GH

Disclaimer: I own only the plot line. Molly and Arthur's history is cannon as far as it is told. Only what is missing in their history is explained by me in my own way. I own nothing that is Harry Potter canon.

**Always There For You**

**Prologue**

Gideon and Fabian Prewett were once known as the best pranksters in the school. Not one person could hold a candle to their amazing talent of building up gadgets and never getting caught by their professors. They never committed any prank on any unsuspecting student and they never committed any prank on those they considered their superiors. That was the main reason they never got punished for their actions. Well, that and the fact that each invention they pulled off shocked their peers into wanting to see what they would come up with the next time. That very talent of invention was why they were famous in the little world they lived in.

They could create products to cure almost any problem. But, not until after they created products that caused the problems. Still, they had a dream. No matter how good they were at what they did, there was one project in particular, that they just couldn't create. But, this project drove the boys on. This one project stopped their pranks and made them sell every item they invented to a famous joke shop called Zonkos, where they grabbed what money they earned and poured it into this project. Everyone thought they had gone crazy over it. They knew they had. And they knew they would succeed. That was why the Minister of Magic hired them.

"Oi Fabian," Gideon called out from the other side of their work shop. "I think I have it right this time."

"You mean you won't send yourself across the room again and end up in Molly's under-things?"

"That was a mistake and you know it brother. Besides, it was your week to do laundry. That might have confused the Time Turner into dressing me in something clean for a change." Gideon cut back.

"The Time Turner doesn't change your cloths and you know it. You put on Molly's under-things yourself you brainless oaf."

Gideon blushed. "Well I think I got it this time. The Minister will be pleased."

"The Minister was pleased when you landed half way across the room in Molly's clothing."

"Well she will think I walk on the stars when she sees that I was the one to figure out how to travel into the future."

"Do you want to try it first before we go to her? She never seems to understand that when we say it is improved, that doesn't mean it works."

"She's Millicent Bagnold, Minister Of Magic. She doesn't have to like it. We are doing this for ourselves not her." Gideon was sick of the old woman. She always picked a target for her anger. And that target was never herself.

How the loopy old bat became the Minister of Magic, they didn't know. It was one thing to ignore that some powerful wizard was going on mass murder raids. It was another thing all together to do nothing about them. That was why the two of them had joined their own special group called The Order. Gideon and Fabian wished they could change the name. After all, they were in the sales business. They knew that if a product wasn't backed by a good name then it was as good as useless. They both sat down one day and had secretly changed the name to Nutter Hunters. Unfortunately, when the other Nutter Hunters found out, they changed it back.

"Well," Fabian walked up to his twin and took the Time Turner out of his hand. "How did you fix it then? Well, I haven't really done anything to it." He blushed again. "But," he cut in when Fabian huffed. "I think I know how it worked last time. I was thinking about not having clean clothes and I was shaking it at the same time. Then the Turner just took me to Molly's room. I told you that. But, it was strange because it wouldn't let me go back. I shook the thing several times and all but then I started thinking that maybe it had something to do with really wanting clean clothes. I thought about coming back but that didn't work either. It didn't work until I had put Molly's clean clothes on."

"So you think that it only works when you finish what you came there for?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Blimy. This is big Gideon." Fabian ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe only one of us should go. We don't even know if it is safe. If one of us stays behind then we could at least work on getting the other back."

"That is true. You go."

"What?"

"You go Fabe. I already went once and now it is your turn"

"Okay then." he happily agreed. Fabian took the Turner and placed it around his neck. "Where should I go?"

His twin shrugged. "I don't know." he sighed. Then he grinned. "Try to go into Molly's future. See how many kids she has. If any are like us."

"Okay then. She is not going to like this."

"Who cares. I want to see who she ends up with. We already figured out the time travel pattern. The future won't change unless you have never gone into it before. If you talk to yourself in the future then you can ask if 'he' had ever time traveled today. Then we will know if we can change the future or not."

"Wait what?" Fabian asked. He still did not understand the entire disrupting the future thing his twin kept harping about.

"I'm saying that if Molly is married to a total arse and you don't approve of it then ask your future self if he had ever gone into the future in the past and was doing what you are doing right now. If he didn't then you know that you can change the future because the cycle had never been lived before. But, if he had already gone to the future then the future can't be changed any more"

"I am still not clear but I think I get it somewhat. Gideon you think too much. What happened to simple fun? We are pulling a prank on Molly."

"Okay. Just don't forget to ask yourself you git. Or better yet, ask me if you have."

With those passing words Fabian closed his eyes and thought about his baby sister Molly's future. He imagined going to her house and he imagined the time in her life after her last child was born and she and whoever her husband was, were in the most accepting mood so that he could wiggle into her good graces and get her to understand if this time travel bit was only a one shot thing. Then he was sure to be the most welcome. He smiled a secret smile and shook the Time Turner.

Gideon smiled at his brother. Fabian was never the one to think things carefully through. He always just went for it. In all of their twenty-four years, everyone always looked to Gideon for the common sense. Of course, they only looked for that when they were confused about Fabians explanation of an invention. His brother was always more daring. Molly often told them that they would be the perfect amount of brains and guts if they were born as one person. But, then she turned around and told them that she wouldn't have them any other way. It made both of them laugh when they managed to get a rise out of the usually calm and uptight Molly Prewett. Gideon was just about to go sit on their work bench and wait when Fabian popped back in out of breath and hunched over as if in pain.

"Fabe!" Gideon shouted. "What happened?"

"It's Ron and Ginny. Voldemort is going to kill them."

"Who's Ron and Ginny Fabian?"

"Molly and Arthur's children. They are going o die. I don't know how but we need to do something about it."

"How long were you there? Molly and _Arthur_?"

"Yes Arthur. He and Molly get married in a two days. The day before we die."

"Oh Merlin. We are going to die Fabian? Talk to me. Where are you hurt? What is going on?"

"We can't tell her Gid. She does not have an easy time of it after we die. I'll explain it all to you after her graduation. Just know, there is nothing we can do to save ourselves. We have no way of knowing if we have gone in the future of this circle thing you keep talking about, more then once. I couldn't ask my dead future self. I never spoke to Molly. In the future I did research on time travel so I didn't mess things up. You are not supposed to meet people like that or even yourselves because they might freak out and kill you. To Molly we are dead. So I hid from them all but I learned a lot about them. Fred and George are exactly like us Gideon." Fabian smiled a real smile full of mischievousness. "They own a joke shop."

"Wait. How many children does she have?"

"Seven."

"I'm going to kill him." Gideon shouted. "Seven children? How could the be? She always wanted to be a charms teacher. She couldn't do that with _seven_ children."

At this Fabian nodded his head and mumbled something about writing a note to their sister.

Totally oblivious to her brother's inner turmoil, Molly Prewett stood next to her boyfriend Arthur Weasley at her graduation two days later. She had never felt happier. She graduated at the top of her class with excellent O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. Her mum and brothers were there to support her and her mum couldn't stop hugging her. She finally had to grab onto Arthur's hand to gain a little bit of stability back in the whirl-wind around her.

"I love you Molly." Arthur whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." she whispered back. She clutched her graduation certificate to her chest as a means of keeping it safe from the people pushing on all sides of her to get to their families.

Just as she was about to get engulfed by another hug from her mother, Fabian and Gideon saved her. "Mum give the graduate some room here." He ordered somewhat jokingly.

"Hi you two." she said as they walked up to her. "I thought you couldn't make it today? Something about the Minister up you bum again?"

"We could never miss this." Gideon mumbled. She was then pulled into an even tighter hug then her mum had given her.

"Breath. I need it." she hissed. Gideon released her with a bittersweet smile. Molly was about to ask him what was so wrong, when Fabian took her into a giant hug to top even Gideon. "What is up with you two?" she asked as he released her.

"Nothing." they both chorused in rushed voices.

"We are just going to present a new product and it is getting to us. Isn't that right Gid?"

"Right." he answered.

"Well, you really have nothing to worry about you know. You always pull off every project you try. Don't ever go barmy over it." Arthur announced.

Molly smiled at her boyfriend. They had been dating her entire years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Arthur was two years ahead of her, but he loved her. After he graduated from the school he went to study muggle things while he waited for her each break. Molly thought it was very sweet as a hobby. She just wasn't sure how she liked it as an obsession. She already had a substantial amount of wires and plugs. She also had one toaster and a T.V. that he gave her for her birthday. A T.V. was a new muggle invention. They were really expensive and he said that it flashed pictures on it's screen in black and white to tell a story. She didn't really have the heart to remind him that unlike him, she didn't move into a muggle house and she had no wall-plugs or electricity that these things needed to run. Whenever he came over she would always just get her mum to magic them to work.

"We know Arthur." one of her brother's said. That brought Molly back from her thoughts. Apparently, the guys around her, had no qualms about speaking around her. She wasn't having any of that.

"So Fabian. I heard that you were dating someone now? A Minerva McGonagall?" She had meant the comment to bring laughter and embarrassment, not the sad awkwardness that it did.

"It's not going to work out." He said.

"Hey Molly." Someone shouted from behind. "Come and meet my parents." It was that awful Amber Mellonock. The girl who was nice to her only when it suited her purposes. Molly cringed. The proper thing to do would be to not embarrass her in front of all these people by refusing. Darn.

"Okay I'll be right there." she shouted in return. Then she looked at both her brothers again. They were acting really strangely. Even for themselves. "Don't go and do anything bad now you two. I don't want to have to talk your way out of trouble again." They both smiled at this which make Molly instantly feel better.

"Don't worry about us. We never get into trouble. By the way, ask your friend to try one of these." Fabe said. "It won't hurt her." he commented when he saw the look on her face. "Seriously." he assured

"Before I take them just tell me if you know that I hate that girl."

They both nodded. Molly smiled. There really was no excuse for her brothers. She took the candy box, pecked both her brothers and her boyfriend on the cheek, and sauntered away. She could occasionally have a funny bone in her body.

"So what is in that box?" Asked Arthur casually.

"Mini Chocolate frogs that give your face warts and boils, right boys?" their mother piped up. The twins looked guilty and Arthur could only laugh. He'd forgotten that the elder woman was there. Soon, they heard a loud screech from two of Molly's most hated enemies. Arthur turned to look. Both Amber and her friend Tracy had big green boils breaking out on their faces. Every now and then one boil would pop causing the wearer to screech in outrage again. Arthur still didn't understand Molly's enemies. They pretended to be her friend at public affairs but tortured her in private. Graduation was really the perfect opportunity for revenge.

"Ready to go home and wait for Papa?" Molly asked quite cheerfully when she came back.

"Yes dear let's go. Arthur will you be staying for dinner?" their mum asked.

"Actually Mrs. Prewett, I was wondering if I could take Molly out to dinner tonight?"

Molly noticed the twins knowing looks and secret smiles and she frowned. Was there something that she was just not getting?

"Actually I think that is a wonderful idea." she told him. "Then you will get back when your father is well into the bottle and he will be easier on you dear."

It was a well known fact that Molly's father never approved of Arthur. No matter how many times Molly would try to reason with him he just seemed to clamp down and get more drunk. She had gotten him to admit once though, that it wasn't really Arthur that he disapproved of, but that he was very old fashioned and Arthur never asked if he could date her to begin with. She had tried to remind him that he was only twelve at the time, but ever since then, her father had hated him. That was probably the reason he had gone to the office today as well. He knew Arthur would be at her graduation. And as much as Molly would hate that about her father, she would still show him the proper respect.

"I would love to Arthur." she kissed him. Right in front of everyone too. He really was a catch. Molly ran her hands over his wide expanse of chest and tried to deepen the kiss. Unfortunately, Gideon pulled them apart and glared at them. She glared back. "We'll meet you two later." she said. "I'll see you soon mum." she kissed her mother's cheek lightly and they apparated.

"So when do you want to bet he proposes?" The twins smiled at their mother. She wasn't blind, even as she wiped a tear out of her eye.

"I give them until after dinner." Fabian said.

"No, no, no. He won't wait that long. He'll think about what Molly wants to do in life with all of her schooling and her Charm's apprenticeship she has this coming school year, and then he will tell himself that they could make it work and it will happen during dinner."

"I'm going along with mum." Gideon smiled.

"That's not fair mum. You are not supposed to read people's minds any more. You promised."

"Let's go home darlings." she whispered through her tears. "You need to tell me what is going on tomorrow that makes you both think you are going to die."

Gideon gasped and bit his bottom lip. They had discussed this. They were not going to tell anyone about anything in the future until Molly got their note tomorrow. And that is exactly what was going to happen.

Molly was so excited. They apparated right to Arthur's house, like they did for every date. The minute they got there, she couldn't keep her hands off him.

"No." Arthur mumbled between frantic kisses. "I actually want to take you out." he mumbled.

Molly was surprised. This was new. "Alright. Then why did we apparate here? Why not just tell me where to apparate?"

"I need to send a letter somewhere. I will only be a minute. Wait here love." With that, Molly sat on his sofa and pondered. It really was a lovely house. It wasn't big, but it was the perfect fit for him. And possibly her too when the time came. She smiled a little at that. This house was perfect for Arthur with it's muggle things, but she could never live like this. They would have to move.

"Alright then. Are you ready to go?"

"That was fast."

"It was just a note that I needed to send to a man. It's part of your surprise."

"Oh.. Well okay. Where are you taking me?"

"That is another surprise. We are going to floo there." At this Molly's anticipation built.

She was ecstatic. Arthur took her to the same restaurant that he had taken her to on their first official date off of the Hogwarts grounds. "The is perfect Arthur. I love it. We got the same table and everything." she sighed.

Oh how I love you. She thought. Whenever she was with Arthur, somehow, nothing else seemed to matter. Not her work, or her father, or even loving brother's pranks. She was still upset because her favorite pair of underclothing had been stolen right from her room. She had no idea where they were but it had something to do with her twenty-four year old immature brothers. When she was with Arthur, everything just seemed to stand still. Nothing was as chaotic.

"Molly honey, are you okay?"

"Yes. I was just thinking about my time with you. What are we going to do after the summer ends? I have my apprenticeship at the school and you still have your muggle studies job. As apprentice I would have more time off then as a student. But, Arthur what are we going to do about us? It is still like going to school. And it is all that I have wanted to do since I was a little girl. I want to be the next Charms Professor."

"Molly calm yourself. I have something to ask you. Now I know what you are going to say but just hear me out okay." he rushed out at the stunned look on her face. "I know that this may be too soon for you after graduation, but I wanted to ask you to marry me. Let's be like your brothers for once and do something spontaneous. I love you and I want to marry you. We can figure things out afterward. If we need to then we can live like we aren't married. But, I don't want to spend another day knowing that you are not mine."

Molly was in shock.

"What can I get you?"

"What?" Molly stared at the man standing next to her like he had asked something inappropriate. Arthur hoped that wasn't bad news for him. She was glaring.

"What can I get you? Anything from the menu in front of you? Anything that is not on the menu?" The rude man asked. he placed his hand on his hip in a true 'Molly's Mad' fashion.

"Well," Molly smiled sweetly. "You could get us some privacy since this was the best moment of my life with the man I love. Or, how about this," she continued in the same sugar quill voice, "you can get us two pieces of chocolate cake, a minister, and a hotel room. Take your pick."

All he could do was stare. That was his Molly. _His_ Molly. She had just agreed to that. Molly stood up from her seat and brushed past the stunned man. Arthur scooted his chair back and pulled her down to sit on his lap. She smiled into his eyes. "I will marry you Darling." she said. The restaurant cheered. Only then did they realize they had an audience. It didn't matter to them though. One look in Molly's eyes and nothing mattered. He still felt his ears turn bright red, but he kissed her until she was clinging to him anyway.

"Oh collywobbles" Molly breathed in when he pulled out of the kiss. She buried her head into Arthur's chest and sighed. She was shaking. She did a lot of sighing. They stayed like that until the manager came and tapped them on the shoulder.

Molly felt Arthur shift to look at the man but she grabbed onto him not wanting to lose the moment yet. "It's time for you two to be leaving I think." The stout man ordered. "You have caused enough problems in my restaurant."

She saw that coming. She couldn't help but giggle. It was really very childish but she wasn't too far grown from a child. What really surprised a gasp out of her though, was when Arthur wouldn't let her stand but picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the place amidst another cheer from the diners.

"Dearling where are we going"

"To the church m'lady." Arthur replied.

She laughed. "Stop the act. Really where are we going?"

"You said you would marry me right?" he asked.

"Yes." she said deciding to play his game.

"Well, I have a man waiting for us in a church."

"What?" Molly yelled. "Arthur put me down. You put me down right now!" She squirmed in his grasp until he could do nothing but stop and place her on her feet. He knew this was coming. "What do you bloody well mean when you say you are taking me to a church? I agreed to marry you. Not to marry you tonight." she started pacing. Arthur had learned at a young age that whenever Molly cursed or paced, she was truly upset.

"Did you not just tell the waiter to order a minister and cake? Forgive me for thinking about marriage tonight. Molly what is the difference? I want you. You want me. We love each other. We can figure things out later." Back and fourth, back and fourth, she continued to pace.

"What about everything though? I want my career too. I will marry you Arthur but how about after I put all my studies to use? I want to be something in life besides Mrs. Arthur Weasley. My mum made that mistake."

"You know I don't want to take you away from your dreams love. I want you to have them all. But, you are my one dream. I will give up muggles for you. I love you too much to not marry you right now. You are out of school now and we work."

"I've been out of school for four hours." she challenged.

"And I have been waiting two years and four hours for you." her pacing slowed. Good sign. "I will wait forever for you. But please marry me tonight. Everything is set up. I wanted to elope but if you want then we can drag your family out of bed and tell them."

"Okay." she said. Pacing stopped.

Arthur was elated. He picked her up and swung her around. "I love you Molly. I will send an owl to your family as soon as we get to the church."

"No. Let them sleep. My mum probably already knows anyway and my dad will ruin it."

"What do you mean your mum knows?"

"She can read minds remember? That is why you and my brothers were acting strange all day. How do they know? Did you tell them or did they figure it out on their own?"

"I didn't tell them a thing." Arthur confessed.

"Oh. Well let's get married." She stood in front of him and held out her arms patiently. Arthur smirked and let out a healthy chuckle as he scooped her into his arms again.

They said their vows out in the churches garden. It was a beautiful ceremony. The stars shined on the petaled flowers surrounding them. Molly found out when they arrived at the church, that Arthur had not only planned this surprise wedding, but that he had also taken care of her wedding gown and her cake. It was a two-layer chocolate cake with fancy roses frosted on it in an intricate design, that somehow, matched the wild array of flowers that stood around them. There was just enough for the tree of them and the stranger they had asked to witness their wedding. Arthur was truly the most romantic person she knew.

The minute she said 'I do,' he didn't wait for the rest to kiss her. They stayed kissing this time. Their bodies pressed so close together that they almost melded. Their passion driving them both wild. The good Pastor had to clear his throat several times and even poke Arthur's contracting back muscle before her ended the thoroughly satisfying kiss.

"My wife." he whispered against her forehead. "My wife, Molly."

"I know." she said. And she did. He was her husband now. There was no greater feeling that she had ever experienced then this. Arthur Weasley was now her husband. They were together forever. She was now Molly Prewett Weasley. That sounded really strange and she liked it.

They were both ginning like loons. There must have been some newly married couple vibe they brought on too, because when they finally managed to get past the minister's sex-talk lectures, they went straight to the hotel that Arthur had rented out and the man at the front desk immediately handed them the keys, throwing a naughty look her way. Molly ignored the man though. She only had eyes for her husband. And that might very well have saved the man's life if the look on Arthur's face was any indication.

They made love all night long. It was slow and sweet, it was fast and desperate. Any way she looked at it Molly came to the same conclusion. Thank Merlin she didn't wait.

The next morning, Molly woke up feeling quite content. She fingered the gold wedding band Arthur had given her and placed that hand on his exposed chest. Her head rested in the crook of his arm and his chin rested atop her mass of red curls. Two redheads. Their poor children. She smiled.

After sleeping together four more times that morning they came to the conclusion that they did have to get up eventually. After they spent another thirty minutes trying to clean up in the shower around some for-play, they checked out and apparated right into her parent's living room where her father and two brothers were sitting. Just her luck.

"Where have you and that boy been all night young witch." her father demanded.

"U...umm..." She couldn't think of anything to say to her father. "papa, please be nice." is what she settled on.

"I don't need to be nice. That boy has got to go Molly. He is not one of those nice ones."

Molly saw Fabian roll his eyes at Gideon and then saw Gideon return the act. She almost broke into a smile. "Papa I need to tell you something." still she hesitated.

"Mr. Prewett, we got married last night." Arthur said to get it over with, and perhaps save her the trouble. Whichever it was, she didn't care. She was thankful. Molly wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest facing her father.

"You what!" exclaimed Fabian in outrage. "You married and you didn't invite us?" he asked trying his best to look hurt. Molly _did_ smile at his efforts.

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise." she said.

"Surprise my arse." her father announced. Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around her as if to protect her from her father's fury. "What, are you pregnant? You just ruined your life girl. Now I have nothing more to do with you."

"No papa. I'm not pregnant." she rushed out of Arthur's arms and knelt down on her knees in front of her still sitting father. "I would never disgrace you in such a way. I am not pregnant. Please papa believe me.'

"If you are not then you married against my will anyway and so I want nothing more to do with you. Get out of my house. Take that boy with you." Her father, who usually looked so strong and intimidating, especially in front of Arthur, now looked defeated.

"Molly go get your things." Arthur said. "I'll wait down here."

With a nod and a sob Molly stood and started backing towards the staircase. It was almost as if she couldn't rip her gaze from her father.

"Bloody right you will boy. You will not be sleeping together under this roof." With that he stood and walked out of the room without looking back. With another sob, Molly ran the rest of the way up the staircase.

"We need to talk to you Arthur." Gideon said when the three of them were alone.

"Yes?" Arthur questioned. He was exhausted. He didn't get much sleep the night before, and he wasn't sure he was prepared to duel with Molly's brothers..

"We have a letter for you and Molly." Gideon began

"We don't want her to know about it either." Fabian added.

"Well what is it?" This was a surprise. They weren't going to try to murder him? Arthur took the letter and also the small package that Fabian handed him and studied the twin's faces.

"It is something that we want you to open the day we die. The very minute you hear that we have died"

"But Gid there is no reason to give me this now." Arthur felt very uncomfortable about this.

"It is important. Let us put it this way. If you and Molly don't do exactly what that note says right after we die, then you will not be happy in the future."

"Someone will die that you are very close to." Fabian finished.

"But, what is this? What does this mean?"

"All in good time. You don't even have to worry about it until after we die anyway remember? So just keep it safe and forget about it." immediately a smile broke out over the Weasley's face and Fabian knew they had done the right thing. This would work. Arthur had already lost all of his family to Voldemort. And Molly would soon lose both of them. There was no need to lose their children too.

"Arthur dear." Mrs. Prewett walked into the room and engulfed him a one of her giant hugs. "I was wondering when you would show up today. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you with my husband." she said.

"No problem Mrs. Prewett. So you know then?"

"Of course." she scoffed in a don't-underestimate-me tone of voice. "Where is Molly?"

"Upstairs packing her things." he replied.

Mrs. Prewett looked very upset. "Well she needs to get down here and say goodbye to her brothers." she demanded throwing a sorrowful look their way.

"Mum I'm warning you." Fabian said. That was a first. Fabian looked like he was going o cry, yet the red head looked like he was determined also.

Gideon wasn't in a much better state. Arthur put it down to personal problems and left it at that. He was given no more time to ponder it anyway, because that was the moment that Molly decided to come down with her trunk and two bags full of clothes.

"Mum." she cried. She ran into her mother's arms and clung.

"Your fine dear." her mother consoled. "You are welcome as well. I will talk your father around. Now, say goodbye to your brothers." she ordered.

Molly studied each of her brothers. They didn't look too upset with her. Arthur was still alive and unscratched. Gideon made the first move. He hugged her tightly around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Don't ever forget us Molly." he whispered. "And the first time you have twins name them Fred and George."

Molly laughed at this. Those were ridiculous names. Fabian took Gideon's place and held her just as tightly. He also did something that surprised everyone. After holding her in his arms for what felt like more then three minutes, he placed his palm on her stomach and whispered to himself with a small sigh, 'Bill.' Molly thought this strange and a little un-Prewett-like butshe heldher tongue.

"Be good to her Arthur." Fabe said. After one last glance at her, Molly watched him walk out of the house.

"We'll haunt you if you ever hurt her." Gid. said then, before he too followed his brother.

Mrs. Prewett was stricken but she did nothing. The twins had already said their goodbyes to her and her husband. This had to be harder for them then it was for her. She would not follow and she would not try to prevent it. The most she could do for her sons, was watch over their sister.

"Well that was strange." Molly said. "Fred and George. What awful names for twins."

"What?" her mother asked slightly distracted.

"Gideon wants me to name my future twin children Fred and George. As if he knows I will have twins. I guess they are not bad names. He knows that I hate those names though. We talked about it all the time when we were younger and they used to tease me. I just have strange brothers is all."

Mrs Prewett broke into tears then. "I know dear. I know. And they love you more then anything."

Thinking about it now, Molly realized that her whole family were a little on the strange side today. It was like they were all going through something that they didn't want her to know about. After she and Arthur left the house, they used the floo network to get to his, _their_ home. She was so incredibly happy right now. Nothing could spoil it. Not even her loopy family.

"We did it Molly. You live here now. You are my wife. I don't think I will ever get used to saying that."

"I know the feeling. You are my husband."

They lay in bed for hours just thinking about it and cuddling into one another. "We are moving though. I can't survive without magic everything. And I know it would look strange to the muggles walking by when they see a washcloth cleaning a pot by itself."

Arthur laughed. "You are right. As long as I can move my muggle things with us. I have just gotten the hang of the car."

"What?"

"Muggle transportation"

"Yes, I know cars. I can't drive them the muggle way though. What's that sound?" Molly head the tapping get more persistent. "Is another muggle toy?"

"No. It's an owl, love. The word must have gotten around about our marrying." He stood to open the window and let the poor owl in. He immediately held out his leg and perked up. Molly fed him a treat and stroked his back.

"Who is it from? What does it say Arthur?" she asked absentmindedly.

He didn't answer.

"Arthur?" Molly felt panicked at the look on his face. She'd only seen that look once before. When his parents were killed. "Who died Arthur? Please tell me. Who is it?"

His face went stone hard. His features were all bunched up in anger and hurt. "Your brothers."

* * *

__

Author's Note: I'm sorry dears. It was inevitable. Thank you for reading my story. This is a very long prologue. I just wanted to tell you that the entire story isn't this fast. I do actually spend time on the scenes in the chapters that I write in the future. And a special thanks to my favorite writing buddy Earllyn for getting me in the writing spirit.


	2. Chapter One

Always There For You

Chapter One

"No." Molly gasped. "No Arthur." she panicked. "They couldn't be dead. We just saw them. We just saw them!"

"I know Molly." Arthur whispered. He walked over to his new wife and took her frozen body into his arms. "Your mum says that it was the new group of evil wizards that did it. They are the ones your brothers were fighting against."

"I don't want to hear it. They can't be dead." Molly buried her face into his chest and Arthur wrapped his arms tighter.

"You need to though." He whispered, his voice horse. "Molly please stop crying."

Crying was all Molly could do. Her beautiful twin brothers were dead. They were killed and she had seen them alive just that morning. They were talking to her and hugging her. What would she ever do without them. Molly felt a pain deep in her gut. She grabbed hold of her stomach and pushed it in as hard as she could, but the hurt wouldn't disappear.

"Please stop Molly. I hate it when you cry." Arthur begged again.

It was all she could do to not break down in a heap upon the floor. Her beautiful brothers. As much as she wished that it weren't so, she knew it was true. They were gone. She curled into Arthur. His body heat was comforting but even as she pulled him close, his soothing words made her want to push him away in anger. But, she needed him right now. She needed to feel him against her. She needed to remember that she still had a life with him.

She could catch little bits and pieces what he said, but she still didn't feel like it mattered.

Arthur held his wife in his arms as she sobbed. He knew exactly how she felt. He had lost his family to the same type of men. "Molly." he said in a commanding voice. Molly started hitting his chest. She was also pushing against him.

"I hate you. Let me go. Let me go." she cried.

"You don't really want me to let you go, Love." Still she squirmed in his grasp.

"Who killed them." she demanded as she stilled in his arms. "Who killed them." she demanded again.

"The ones that your brothers were fighting. They call themselves Death Eaters."

"I want to run. I don't want them to hurt you too." She said frantically. Her eyes were clouded with tears and something Arthur couldn't detect. It was like Molly had changed somehow. Arthur realized that it was a permanent fear. They had just found out that her brothers died and already she had changed.

He felt like crying himself. But he knew he couldn't. If he broke down, Arthur knew that would be it for Molly. Her brothers had been like brothers to him. Arthur had always regarded them as brothers anyway. They were never best friends in school, but they respected each other.

"Molly you are over reacting. They won't come for us." He said in another effort to calm her. "I promise that I will always protect you."

Molly stared into his eyes for a second and saw the sincerity there. He was as shaken as she, she realized. He just didn't want to show it. She stood from his lap and studied him. Arthur was sprawled out over the bed. His legs hung over the side to brace him as he sat, his arms, that had held her close, now lay slacked at his sides. She could feel her face burning bright red with her tears.

"I know you will Arthur. But don't you think that Gid and Fabe were trying to stay safe too?" she asked softly.

Arthur started to nod his head yes when he stopped. "Molly I have something else to tell you." Only when he was sure she was paying attention to him, did he continue, "Gideon told me that he had something for you and I earlier today. They gave me a letter and a package and told me to open it after they die."

Arthur watched as Molly's hand flew to her mouth in disbelief. "They, they knew they were going to die didn't they." she gasped.

"I don't know for sure Love, but I think you are right."

"Let me see it." she ordered.

"Hold on. I think we should talk about this..."

"No" she cut him off. "We do not. My brothers wrote something for me and I want to read it." she cried. "It is the last thing they are ever going to give me."

"No Molly-Sweet. They gave you the names for our twin children."

Molly started pacing the floor and mumbling about how stupid the names Fred and George were. She started cursing her brothers for knowing that she would use the names now. Arthur found his first grin. He straightened his back and reached over to the side table, where he'd placed the note and package. Molly stopped her pacing and mutterings somewhere between her brothers being berk and barmy, to watch him.

When she saw the tiny envelope and package in Arthur's hand, Molly felt more calm then she had since news of her brother's death. She snatched the package out of his hand and ripped at the paper. Inside she saw an hour glass covered in a whole bunch of extra metal. "What is this?" she asked, fingering it's leather band.

"I don't know." Arthur wondered the same thing. He'd never seen this invention before. "Open the letter." Arthur handed Molly the letter and she placed the invention on the bed lovingly, as if it were the most precious of jewel necklaces.

She took the letter with shaking hands and opened it and read aloud,

_Dear Molly and Arthur,_

_I am sorry that we couldn't tell you about our deaths. I know that you will never be the same Molly, but you will be happy again. Gideon and I did it. We solved time travel. I went into the future and I saw you and Arthur happily married. Don't cry over us Molly. We did what we wanted to in life. We know that you are scared and that now you really will name your twins Fred and George._

_There is bad news though. The same group of wizards that killed us today, still exist in the future. There are some terrible times there and the wizarding world is in war. The Death Eaters are ruled by a wizard so evil that they refuse to speak his name. We learned that he is set out to take over the world and rid it of muggle-borns. I couldn't find anything on the Nutter hunters and doubt that they still exist. But, there is one boy that is said to be the only one who can defeat this wizard. He is called The-Boy-Who-Lived, and he is dating your daughter Ginevra._

_That is enough information about that. The real reason we are writing this letter to you, is because you need to save your children. Both Ginny and Ron are very much involved in helping Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, defeat the dark wizard, you know who. They will not let Harry do this on his own and there is great danger in their helping him. I know that you cannot take another loss in family Molly. You are very overprotective of your children and you are still very softhearted. Living in constant war is something that you are forced to do. But, losing a child to it is not. You and Arthur need to place the Time Turner around your necks and go into the future. It may scare you Molly-girl but you need to do it._

_I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that if this thing works then why didn't we save ourselves or go back in time and stop this war before it happens. Well, the truth is, we only used it once and we weren't sure of the consequences of that. We were given no time to research. When I went forward in time, the Time Turner is under strict watch by the Ministry and not every witch and wizard has one. There are also rules that I followed. One of them is that you are not supposed to visit your future or past self. You need to follow this rule Molly. When you and Arthur go into the future you need to follow all of the rules. I don't want you hurt._

_Now how we think it works, is that if your other selves had already gone to the future and saved your children, then the outcome can't be changed. But, if the other couple didn't go to the future when they were your ages, then you have a chance of saving our nephew and our pregnant niece. Yes pregnant. Close your mouth the Time Turner works is, you place the band around your necks and think of the destination you would like to go to. Then you turn it and it will take you directly there. Where you need to go, is the leaky cauldron inn on Harry Potter's 17th birthday. Once there get a room and start your research on how to save your family._

_Do this as our last few requests Molly-girl. Do this and never cry over us. We don't want your pain. Only your happiness._

_All our love,_

_Fabian Prewett and Gideon Prewett_

As she finished reading the letter, Molly looked up into Arthur's eyes. He looked as shocked as she felt. "A time traveling device? Arthur do you know what this means?"

"Yes. It means that we need to do what they say. It is their last wish Molly."

"No." she said. "It means that we can go back in time and fix this. Arthur don't you see it? Gid and Fabe want us to save them!" Molly jumped onto his lap as she cried in joy. She then knelt by his side and reached around for the Time Turner."

"It is too dangerous. They did not say that they wanted us to save them Molly. They said that it was their time. They needed to do this. Molly," he grabbed her shoulders in an effort to make her pay attention to what he was saying. "they want us to save our children. They want us to go into the future and save our children."

"But...but...they told us how to use it. We could save them too."

Arthur hated to do it, but he needed to stop her thoughts right there and then. He knew that they couldn't do that. He knew that this was meant to be. She looked so scared. Molly's bottom lip was trembling and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked wildly around the room as though she could avoid him by occupying her gaze. "We don't know enough about this invention to do that. We know nothing about it. We can't afford to do anything that they didn't tell us to do."

"Our children Arthur." she whispered. "We are going to have babies. And they will never fight in a war. I will not lose you or them. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Let's save our children Arthur."

Arthur reached for the tiny hourglass and placed it around their necks. He then took the letter from Molly and put it in his pocket for safe keeping. "The note says to go to the Leaky Cauldron." Arthur told her.

Molly shook her head. She wanted to see something first. She turned the device and muttered, "Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday, to see but not be seen outside Molly Weasley's home."

"Come on Harry." Ron muttered. "I'm sick of waiting for Ginny and Hermione. Girls never come out of the bathroom. Ginny's probably touching up her makeup or something. Let's go play Quidditch without her. She can play the next game."

"She just had to go to the bathroom Ron. We can wait." Harry grumbled. He didn't want to wait any more then Ron did. It was his birthday and he wasn't at the Dursley's. He felt like flying. He felt free.

He didn't think it would be fair to play Quidditch without her, but he wanted to fly. "Race you Ron." he said and took off. It felt wonderful to be in the air again.

Ron crouched down as far as he could on his broom to force it to move. The wind ripped at his hair and his clothes. Harry was fast, but he could still beat him.

"Look Arthur. Are those our children?" Molly said from the bushes behind what might be their future Alder tree.

"I...I think so Molly." he whispered in her ear, looking at the two figures flying around on broom sticks. "They are really good flyers."

"Do you really think that this thing brought us into the future?" she asked, studying the metal and wrapped around the hourglass.

"I don't know. We aren't at our house though."

"Well I know that." she said whacking him on the shoulder. "Oh look, they are stopping. Can you get a good look at them? There are also boys on the ground Arthur. Look, they have red hair."

"How many children do you think we have?" Arthur asked her. They only knew that they had a boy named Ron and a girl named Ginny. They also had twins named Fred and George. But there were six boys in the middle of that opened area. And only one without red hair. "They cant all be ours. Can they?"

"I hope not. Those three have long hair. My children will not look like such hooligans. Not if I can help it."

"Oh Mollywobbles," Arthur began, "you need to give them some room to breathe. If these are our children then you should think they are beautiful for the way they are."

"They are beautiful Arthur. Even if they aren't our children. But our children will not have long hair."

"Look," he paused "There are two more people. Girls. One has red hair."

"Oh she is beautiful too. I think they are our children Arthur. I want to go and talk to them."

"We cant. You know that. Fabian said that if they see us then bad things could happen."

"Oh." she huffed. "He only said if we see ourselves. Not our children."

"You know that's not true. If we see any of them then it could be bad for us."

"I want to see them. I want to touch them. To know them." she whispered.

"We will. But for now we need to go to the Leaky Cauldron and get a room. Then I think we should do some research on this time and find out what has been going on here that is so bad. We need to figure out time travel too and find a safe way to get back."

"We have no money."

"We do to. I have enough to get us anything we need for a while. I always carry money with me. Otherwise muggles might break into the house and steel it." he grinned.

"Well that is why we are going to move. Here." she said pointing to the shabby home. "It seems, nice."

"Well I don't know why we live in such a place but we will find out." Arthur stared out at the makeshift house in wonder and then at their children. "Yes we will."

Arthur and Molly left the house and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. It was just the same as it was in their old time. Tom was standing at the bar taking orders, and there were customers all about them drinking their spirits, or waiting to be served and talking amongst themselves. It was just as dark as Arthur remembered it too. The last time he was here was when his parents died and he couldn't bare to stay in the same house.

"Should we go up to Tom and ask for a room? What if he recognizes us?"

"If the twins told us to stay here then we stay here. They know best right now."

"You mean they knew best." Molly whispered against his chest. She clung to his shirt with one hand and had her other wrapped tightly around his waist. He knew he had to get her up to a room before she burst into tears right in the middle of the bar.

"Let's go." Arthur led her to Tom. He was cutting the line but he didn't care. "My wife and I are from out of town and we need a room." he told the innkeeper.

"Well right this way." Tom said. His voice grew chipper and his presence felt like he had taken a potion to induce joy. He probably was just anxious to get away from the bartending demands. At his loss, the entire room began to shout in outrage and threaten to apparate to The Three Broomsticks instead. "I'll be right back you bunch of smegheads." Tom shouted over his shoulder. The crowd just burst into yells again and many off them disapparated.

Tom showed them to a room at the top of three fleets of stairs. It was a cozy room for all of its closed drapery and dark maroon decor. "We are here Molly. Just sit down." Arthur said to his silently crying wife as he lead her to sit on the red spread that covered the bed. "How much do we owe you?" he asked.

Tom too one look at Molly and said, "Don't worry about tonight. If you stay tomorrow too then 4 galleons."

"Thank you Tom." He turned back to Molly and ran his fingers through her hair. After a few moments of wiping her tears and patting her heaving back, he noticed that Tom was still in the room. Arthur looked up to find that he was studying the two of them intently.

"Hey boy, do I know you?'

"No." Arthur hastened. "You might have seen us before in Diagon Ally, but we have never stayed here before."

"What be your names?"

"Umm...Adam and Molly Andrews. We live in Liverpool." Arthur lied.

"Oh. Well, goodnight then. Don't forget to ring if you need anythin'"

Arthur paid him no more attention. Molly was still sobbing. He had no idea what they were going to do now. "Adam and Molly Andrews?" She sobbed. "I want to be Molly Weasley. I want to be your wife not Adam Andrew's wife. I want it to be yesterday and stop them from leaving. How could they do this?" she cried.

"I don't know Molly. I don't know what they were thinking or why they did it. But I do know that they did it to save us. They didn't do much more research on this time travel thing and they didn't know if they could use it for that. Or maybe they did know but they knew that your life would be changed for the better. Don't think on it Molly."

"I want to have the twins." Molly suddenly said gazing into his eyes.

Arthur looked down and studied the brown carpeting. "What?"

"I want to have the twins. I want Fred and George. They are our oldest children right? I always wanted to name my oldest child Bill but I guess we can name Ron Bill instead. Please Arthur. Right now."

"No."

"What?" she shouted. "Why not? We know we will have them anyway. Why not now? I want the babies!"

"Molly, Molly calm down." he said in a soothing voice. "I want Fred and George too. But right now, we have to focus on saving little Bill. We need to save him and Ginny, remember?"

"Yes. How could I forget? First my brothers and now my children. Then you I suspect. Merlin help me." She sighed through her tears. Molly felt like she was on fire. The only thing she wanted was to be close to Arthur and to be loved. She wanted to be needed.

Her babies were her only drive at the moment. She had counted six boys and two girls out on that bit of grass. Six were red-heads. They were her babies. She was sure. And her little girl was pregnant.

"I just want to have them Arthur. I want to be a mum."

"I promise you that we will have Fred and George the minute we save Ron and Ginny and go back to our time. I just don't want you pregnant right now while we fight this dark wizard. Is that so much to ask?"

Molly sighed. He did have a point. But she didn't have to like it. Then she smiled. Ginevra Weasley would be the first girl in the Weasley family in several generations.

Ginevra, she mused. Ginevra Molly Weasley. Molly was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize Arthur was talking to her again.

"...I doubt that though." he said. "Maybe we could separate tomorrow instead. It might be safer."

"What?"

"Us going out for research." he said. "We came to the time we were supposed to but we have no idea how much time we actually have before we need to save them. I think we should separate but that might not be a good idea."

"No it is not." Molly but in. She didn't want to be away from him any longer then she needed to use the bathroom. This was supposed to be their honeymoon after all. "We can go to Flourish and Blotts tomorrow and look at a few history books. Right now though," she said tempting Arthur with a raised finger pressed against his lower lip. "We need to make Fred and George."

He started to protest, but Molly always knew exactly how to get her way. They lay down on the bed and pressed their mouths against each other as though they were both starved. And they were Molly realized. After what happened to her brothers, they needed to feel alive. That night, would never be forgotten by either of them Fred and George would make sure of that.

"Arthur I really think we should stop shopping for clothes and go back to the bookstore." Molly whispered.

Arthur thought she was mad. After they got kicked out for reading and not buying? He was tempted to tell the man off for upsetting his wife. In his present state of mind that didn't sound like a bad thought either. "I think we should too, but we need to dress the part first." He answered.

It was just noon and Molly and Arthur still had not found anything interesting about the dark wizard in Gideon and Fabian's letter.

"I don't care about the clothes. We just need to get past that rude bookkeeper again. Really Arthur I think we should go back. We need those books and we also could look up the time turning business in order to bring my brothers back."

"Now Molly we talked about this." Arthur hugged her waist and paid for the clothing they just picked out. They had to get out of the store. If they headed in the direction of a bookshop maybe Molly would calm down Arthur reasoned.

"I don't care I am not agreeing. I am going to have them back."

"Having them back could cost our children their lives." He argued. Well, he rather yelled it but after a quick glance at the crowd in Diagon Ally, he pushed Molly onward. "If you choose to not listen to me in this Molly then I can tell you right now that I don't want your children because I don't want to see then die this way."

Molly gasped. "Merlin." she whispered frozen where she stood.

"Oh Molly I am sorry love. I didn't mean to hurt you. It is just that this whole thing is so new and strange and I really don't want to mess around with time any more then we have. I don't want to ruin our future."

"Arthur be quiet." she hissed.

"But Molly I think we seriously need to talk."

Molly did too because there was no way she would give up her yet-to-be-conceived children. Even if she had to tie their father to the bed. But now was not the time to argue about it. Quickly but discreetly, she pulled Arthur into the nearest shop.

"What the, Molly are you all right?"

"I think I saw myself Arthur." she said frantically glancing out the shop window from behind his back.. "I didn't know at first because I have gained a few pounds but I think it was definitely me."

Arthur wasn't prepared for that. Slowly he pulled her around the shop walls so that they looked like customers.

"It was me Arthur. And I think I let myself go a bit." she glanced down and her flat stomach and patted it fondly. "I wonder what happened."

"It might have been those six children." he chuckled pausing to read about a powder that made a person's foot grow six sizes bigger. "I'll bet you are still the prettiest girl around."

"Oh you flatter me Arthur dear."

"Can we help you find something?' A voice from behind them called.

Arthur turned to glance at the boy. "No we're just looking around."

At that the boy fainted.

"Oh dear." Molly rushed out of Arthur's arms and kneeled down beside boy. "Arthur this is one of them." she cried out. "We killed him." frantically she searched his neck for a pulse.

"He's breathing love. I think we should go. If he wakes up and recognizes us then we could be in big trouble."

"I think you're right. I just want to make sure he is okay. He's beautiful isn't he?"

"Yes Molly. He is. Now let's go." he urged.

The jingles of the shop door had them both turning. "Oi George, I got some lunch mate. Where are ya?"

"Arthur." Molly hissed in panic.

Arthur didn't know how they were going to get out of this one. These were their children Fred and George. From what he saw of this shop he could conclude that they were inventors just like their uncles. There was no doubt that this was their shop or that Fred would recognize them. Grabbing Molly up against him Arthur snatched their packages from the floor where they'd dropped them and rushed passed the gawking boy who was George's twin.

When they were out of the shop, Molly glanced back to read the name. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" she muttered to herself with a grin. "How proud my brothers would have been"

"They would have been positively glowing. But we have a problem now. They saw and recognized us Molly love. I don't know what we are going to do now. If they are anything like us then they are going to search for us."

"I know. But I can't help but want them to find us."

"Me too."

"Mum!" George called out. He and Fred decided to close shop early and demand answers. There was no way that they were going to rest without the puzzle solved.

"Fred? George? Is that you dears?" Their plump little mother answered. Coming around the corner from the kitchen the hugged her two sons. "This is twice I've seen you in the same day dears. Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"We are fine mum." Fred answered.

"You just looked like you'd seen a bogart in the shop this morning. And George you are still a bit pale. Would you like some tea? Did you not like my surprise?"

"No tea. And we are happy that you came to see us today Mum." George insisted.

"You don't know how much." Fred agreed "Mum we want to see a photo album of you and dad from when you were younger."

"What for?" Mrs. Weasley asked, having extensive knowledge of her sons and how their minds work.

"We just want to look at it."

"I don't believe you Fred now tell me the truth.'

Fred and George shared a look. Then George took over the explanations. "We are making one for Harry's birthday since you told us that our exploding eardrums weren't a proper gift. We just want a lot of pictures so Harry feels like he's part of the family don't we Fred?"

"Oh yes we do. We need a picture of you and Dad from when you were his age so that we can do it." he added.

Mrs. Weasley still did not look convinced but she gave in anyway. Using her wand she summoned the photo album and handed it to George. "You take care of this and I want you to put it back when you are done. I also want to see this photo album you are making when it is done." she said. Both her sons groaned but it was no matter. Harry would be getting a proper, if belated, birthday gift. As she went back to her cooking she thought about all of the things her twin trouble makers would really want with the album and frowned. She could think of nothing.

Fred and George sat on the couch and flipped open the book. The first picture they saw was at their Dad's Hogwarts school graduation. Fred was stunned and George promptly fainted, again.

Molly gasped in the middle of reading yesterday's addition of the Daily Prophet. "Arthur this explains it all. It is the retelling of Harry Potter's defeat of You-Know-Who all the way up to this year and how he is at large again. Oh I can not stand it. That poor boy. And just think, our children are going to grow up with that boy's parents. How are we ever going to be able to see them without saying something. What if they become friends with our sons? Oh dear. And this article printed all because it was the sixteenth anniversary of You-Know-Who's defeat. Well, he's not very defeated any more is he?"

"Molly calm down. Calm down. Think about something else. Like how young Fred and George looked today. "

"What about it?"

"Well, like you said, our first child would grow up with Harry's parents. That means that Fred and George are not our first children. I think they are actually around Harry's age."

"We did see eight children out there yesterday didn't we."

"And six with red hair."

"What if they were just friends?"

"They had red hair." Arthur reminded her. "There is even a possibility that not all of our children were outside."

"Well at least I know how I lost my figure you nutter. You just had to keep me pregnant. Imagine the look on my papa's face when I am always pregnant in the future."

"Molly I don't want to talk about that." Arthur muttered with a faint tint or rouge to his cheeks.

Molly just grinned at his bashfulness and continued to read the article. "It talks about Harry's two best friends in here too." She said after a while. "Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Also about Ginevra Weasley his girlfriend and sister to Ronald." Molly sighed and looked up again. "Arthur I don't want her in this war. No while she's pregnant. There is no way to stop it unless we go to them."

"We can't. That book about time travel said that it would be very dangerous to do that.

"I know but think about our children. Think about our grandchild. What are we here for anyway? To save them."

"But to not get caught doing it."

"Well I at least want to see them again. I want to go back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"You're a pain in the arse Molly."

"Well I can say the same for you."

"Lets do it. But only looking through the window. We are not talking to them. Do I have our agreement?"

"Yes." she huffed.

At this Molly found her first small laugh. When I went to the future I watched you, Arthur and your children from a distance. And I learned all about your life. We are so proud of you. Molly snapped her open jaw shut and glared at the letter.


	3. Chapter Two

Always There For You

Chapter Two

"I'm telling you Molly, I don't like this."

"I know. But when have you ever gotten the chance to see your own children all grown up?"

"Yesterday in this shop, the day in their backyard, the Daily Prophet…"

"Oh hush." She snapped. "Don't ruin the moment."

Arthur looked through the window again. His sons sat at the front desk of this shop, talking to one another and looking through a book. They really did look like him. He was amazed and pleased. He wondered if they had his love of muggle artifacts.

"Arthur just look at them. Aren't they beautiful? They need their hair cut."

"I know dear. You told me that three times." he sighed.

"Well I wouldn't be saying it at all if it weren't true." she retorted. "What do you suppose they are reading?"

"How should I know?"

"They're your sons." She argued.

"Yours too." He countered.

"Oh duck, one just saw us." she said anxiously, pushing Arthur's head as low as she could beneath the windowsill.

To the passing observer, they probably looked as though they were both tying their shoes with their behinds raised in the air, Arthur mused.

The doors opened. "Hello. Do you remember me from yesterday? I'm George."

Arthur felt his nerves hinge. "Hello George. We just thought we might have forgotten something at your shop. But my wife just remembered where she put it. So, thank you. Bye." he said in a rush. "Come Molly." he ushered.

They started to walk away and Molly glanced over her shoulder in time to see her other son come out of the shop as well. "We really had hoped you could stay and help us with something." he announced stopping them in their tracks.

Arthur turned, "I really don't think we could boys. Not today. I'm sorry."

Fred started after them. "But sir, we really need to talk to you."

"Move Molly." Arthur pushed the small of her back to get her to walk faster.

Fred latched on to Molly's arm and swung her around to face him. Both stood staring into each other's eyes about an inch apart.

"Let go of my wife." Arthur hissed.

"No." Fred said. "We need you Dad, Mum."

"Yeah." George mumbled, coming to a stop next to them. "We need to talk."

Molly cried out. Balling her hands into fists, she broke free of both holds, and pulled her sons into a tight hug that had them both gasping for air. "See Arthur. I told you it was okay."

"Molly, let the boys go. They need air."

"Oh, I am so sorry." She said to them. "It's just, we didn't know if it would be okay to show ourselves to you. But we had to see you."

"I think we should go inside and sit down. Don't you Molly?"

"Oh yes" she rushed out. "Good idea. Now we need to be private so we could talk. Right boys?"

"Er, right, Mum." George mumbled.

Molly started to cry. "Mum? I'm going to be a Mum Arthur."

"I know. Now lets talk in private."

"Yes, we will just close up shop so that we can talk." Fred agreed.

The twins lead them to their apartment above the building and they made comfortable in a single armchair. Molly on Arthur's lap. This seemed to confuse the boys though so Molly just offered the lame excuse that there were no other seats and that they were newly married anyway. Arthur just rubbed her head, which lay on his shoulder. George looked a bit green in the face.

"So boys," Arthur said to break the ice, "How old are you?"

"Umm, twenty." Fred offered.

"Twenty? That is how old I am!" Arthur exclaimed.

"My children are older then I am." Molly said with a smile.

"I really think we should move this meeting to The Burrow." George hissed looking like he would be positively sick at any moment.

"What is The Burrow?" Molly asked.

"Where you and Dad, and all of our siblings are." Fred told her.

…

"I really cannot think straight with you carrying on like this Bill. You and Fleur are getting married now and there is nothing I can do about it. I don't much care if she can't cook. That is just something _you _will have to live with."

"But Mum, she really will kill me. You don't want me to die do you? If you could just give her a few tips here or there." Molly hrumfed. "I mean, not really obvious ones," Bill continued. "just you know, tell her how to cook eggs so that they aren't all gewy or burnt. That would be nice."

"What does it matter to you? You eat raw meat. Which by the way, we are not serving at your wedding. Oh, and I added to the guest list. I forgot to tell you that."

"Y-you what?" Bill sputtered. "But it's only a week away." he cried out in exasperation.

She sighed "Which is precisely why you should have realized that you wanted to marry a woman who can cook, before you proposed to one who can't."

A loud crash in the other room made them both jump.

"What is going on now." Molly mumbled as both she and Bill rushed out of the kitchen. "George, you look sick. Come you need to eat something. Fred, what on earth has gotten into you boys." she said, rushing over.

"Mum get away from the fireplace." Fred ordered. "We have company coming. Hello Bill. You might want to sit down."

"Why?" he asked perplexed.

George sat down.

The fire roared for the second time and two people stepped through. "Well, look at this. We are going to be cozy at least." Molly said stepping out of Arthur's arms. She froze.

"Boys, you better explain yourselves right quick." The mother who raised them yelled. Bill sat down.

"Mum, this is you, and Dad. They came to visit us from the past."

"I take it you hadn't time traveled before Molly?"

"Yes Arthur. What on earth. Oh, that Molly." His young wife said. The other Molly sat down.

After they made themselves comfortable, Arthur and Molly went on to explain what had happened. They told a stunned Molly and boys about how they time traveled. They told them about their nights spent researching the war, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Harry Potter. They talked about how they had both argued over seeing themselves or their future children because of the law they had read about in the book. In the end, when they went silent, it was Molly's turn.

"Arthur and I hadn't time traveled in the past. This is the first time I've heard of this. Why did you do this?" she asked. Bill, Fred and George, still silent, glanced back and forth between them all.

Molly hesitated, then, "Gideon and Fabian sent us here." she looked as though she would cry at any moment. "They wrote me a note before they died and sent us to the future to save our children from dieing in this war."

"Bill, go get your father." The elder Molly said in a strained voice. "Now!" she demanded when he just sat there.

"I'll do it Mum." Fred offered, ever helpful. She just nodded.

"Bill? Your name's Bill?" Molly asked, cheering up considerably. "Arthur I did name a child Bill. My dear you need to cut your hair. And what is with that earring?"

The other Molly cleared her throat. "I have seven children." she said rather guardedly. "Bill is the oldest." she hesitated, but seeing the look of pure joy on the faces of the soon-to-be-parents, she continued, "Then there is Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, then there is Ron, and Ginny."

"Wow. And where are you in your charms with all of the children?" Molly asked excitedly.

"I am a stay at home mum. I stopped charms after Charlie was born in 1972. With two children running around it was hard to continue with my studies. And then Percy came. And well, it just felt right. I didn't want to lose them. If I had continued with charms then anything could have happened to my babies."

Arthur, who was silent through this whole exchange, held Molly tightly around the waist. When she was told that she'd quit her dream, she had frozen up again. He didn't know how many blows Molly could take before she became a statue. He had known seeing themselves like this was not a good idea.

"And Arthur?" she asked, clinging to his arm. "What does he do?"

"He is head of the muggle department for the Ministry of Magic." she said rather lamely, as though she knew what her young self would have thought about this. Perhaps, Arthur thought, she still felt that way. Did she resent him every day for killing her dreams? Even though she had the children. Did she look at them as a burden? He knew she loved them. She had said that she didn't want to lose them. But if they hadn't had them in the first place, she would have no one to lose.

"I don't hate you Arthur."

"What?" His wife said. "Arthur you think I hate you?" Arthur blushed.

The elder Molly continued, "I miss charms. But I would give up everything for my babies. I found something that I loved more."

"You could have had both." he said. The turned to the woman sitting next to him. "_You _will have both."

"No. The past cannot change. Like you said before, you came to change the future. But to change yourselves would change everything we have right now." The elder Molly told him.

"I don't care. I don't want her to give up her dream because of me."

"I won't." his Molly said. "I will have new dreams. And love all of them."

"Right you will." The other Molly agreed.

"And they will not die like my brothers."

"Harry, stop chasing me. I already told you that I would play Quidditch with you and Ron. I don't know how we'll do it with three people but…" Ginny came to a complete stop in the middle of the living room, looked around at it's occupants, and fainted.

"Ginny dear!" the elder Molly rushed over and knelt by her daughter, cradling her head between her palms. "George, could you get my smelling salts out of the kitchen cupboard please? Harry could you carry her over to my chair and set her down. George!" she cried when he just sat there. Your sister has fainted. Get the salts. Bill," she turned to face him, "would you get the salts for your sister?"

"Salts?" Ginny asked in a faint voice.

"Ginny," Molly grinned. "You fainted dear. But not to worry. These are your father and myself as children. They came from the past to help against You-Know-Who." she instructed. Ginny fainted again. Molly looked to her two other children, then at a stunned Harry, Ron and Hermione, and went to get the salts herself, muttering all the way about how it wasn't that much of a shock.

"Are you really Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley." Harry mumbled.

"What is wrong Molly-dear?" Arthur Weasley marched out of the fireplace at that exact moment. "Never mind." he called out to her, looking around. "I can see." as he too fainted.

"It looks like you can't stand shock either darling." the eighteen-year-old Molly laughed into her husband's neck.

"Oh. Enough of this." The other Molly said, looking at her family. She turned to the still conscious Arthur, "They get this from you, you know. I never fainted."

The other Molly giggled. "She's right. I don't."

One hour later, with most of the shock warn off, all the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, sat and stared at each other. "So, what your saying is," The young Arthur began, "that you never time traveled into the future and after Gideon and Fabian died, Molly moved into my house and we avoided the world until Bill was born?"

"That is pretty much it. We never got any notes or packages from them." The other Arthur said. "And then, when Molly found out she was pregnant, she didn't want to lose Bill like we'd lost her brothers. So we pretty much stayed there." He smiled at Bill reassuringly.

"Just when, exactly, did you find out about Bill? I wouldn't want him to not be here now. Sorry Bill." Molly smiled. Ginny chortled at her brother's embarrassment.

"Well," the elder Molly blushed. "that shouldn't be a problem."

"Well it is if he is never conceived. Since this hasn't happened before, we don't know what could happen to change the future.. Right Arthur?" The young Molly asked.

"Right." Both Arthur's chorused, then grinned to each other.

"Well what I was trying to say," the other Molly fidgeted, "is umm, you should already be pregnant."

Finally overwhelmed, Bill stood up and walked out of the room.

"P-pregnant? No. Not now. Not yet. How…" Molly looked around at the grim, nodding, faces of her children and then to Arthur's stunned face. "No." she denied.

"You are not fighting the war." He said quietly.

"How dare you." Molly yelled back, jumping to her feet in outrage. "I have as much right as you do Arthur. We were sent to save Ron and Ginny together. I will not sit at home and clean while you fight."

"Your pregnant." he said reasonably.

"It's not a disease Arthur."

"You didn't want Ginny to fight. If she doesn't fight you don't either."

"That's different. That has nothing to do with this. Gid and Fabe's last request was for us to save them." Molly could feel herself starting to beaks down. Tears clogged her throat so badly that she didn't think she could say anything more.

"That has everything to do with it." Arthur continued. "Do you want Bill to die?"

"No." she grumbled.

"What does this have to do with me?" Ginny asked.

"We will not let you fight because you could get hurt. The same with your brother."

"I want to help Harry." Ginny declared, "I need to help him. I will fight."

"No you wont." Young Arthur demanded in a stern voice that had everyone gaping, including his elder self. He turned back to his wife. "You will not fight. I will do it for you and you will stay with Ginny and Ron."

"But, I…"

"Not with our child." he commanded again. Then he turned to Ginny, "And not with yours either."

"M-my child?" Ginny asked in a way that let the entire room know that she had suspected but was not sure.

"Child!" Her mother cried. "Child? What do you mean _child_?"

Molly placed her head in her hands and muttered, "They didn't know Arthur. Oh this is bad."

"How would you know about this?" Ginny demanded of the young Arthur.

Arthur thought he'd seen upset. He had married a woman who had all the emotions she felt, escalated tenfold. He now knew he was wrong. The look on his future daughter's face was pure anger. "Your Uncles told us in the letter." he stammered. He tried to look chastising, but that was hard to do when his daughter was almost as old as his wife.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, explain yourself." her mother ordered.

"I don't think I am. It was only twice. I swear I used protection. I said the spell myself."

The elder Molly looked ready to faint herself now. She had paled considerably and drew in a shaky breath as though it were her last.

"Who was it? The father. Who is he?" Her father whispered in a horse voice.

"I-I don't know. I am not pregnant. I said the spell. I can't be."

"We know you are dear. My brother's told us you are. They even almost told me I was too. I just didn't see it at the time." Molly latched onto her new husband's hand and squeezed gently as she sat back down. "I will still fight to save you though." she felt Arthur stiffen beside her. "I will not let you die. They sent me here to do it so pregnant or not, they knew I could." that last was said to Ginny but everyone knew it was said for Arthur's benefit.

"Did they tell you who the father is?" The elder Arthur asked her. He still looked stunned. Too stunned to understand the significance of the young Molly's statement.

"No. Not at all." The other Arthur growled. "They didn't tell us anything they should have told us. Like how meeting with our future selves would change the future."

"What do you mean?" A curious Hermione asked.

Arthur stood and started pacing the room, head bowed in thought, retracing his wife's steps. "If Molly gets hurt in this war then Bill might not ever exist. She could miscarry."

"Arthur you are being unreasonable here. If you get hurt we might only have Bill. So you are at risk too. I know you will fight for our family. So what is the risk I am taking that is greater then yours?"

Arthur glared at his pregnant wife. She looked so sincere. So…so…Merlin…She would be the death of him. "I will not lose you."

"And I will not let you end up like my brothers." Molly her silent tears brought her husband to a stop.

Arthur turned to look at her for a split moment before he turned to the other Molly. "You comfort her." he said. "You know how to make her feel better, better then I do." He walked over to the wall and perched himself in the corner next to Harry.

"Oh bother." The elder Molly sighed. She rolled her eyes in his direction and turned to her elder husband. Thank Merlin you grew out of that."

Arthur still sat frozen on the spot. His ears were a deep red and he looked like he would burst at any moment. The whole room then saw that moment. And with it, a side they had never seen from him before. "Ginny give me his name now! I will not sit here and listen to this anymore. Either you tell me the boy's name or I will send all of your brothers out to hunt him down."

Ginny gawked. Hermione gasped. The remaining Weasley brothers jumped up, ready for action.

"I told you Dad. I don't know."

"I am the father." Everyone turned to face the sound of the now condemned man. Harry Potter looked positively green. Still, he walked from the shadows of the room and stood next to Ginny. "If there is a baby then am the father."

"Harry…"

"No Gin. Let me do this." he turned her to face him and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I know about the guy. I know you slept with him before me. But he is gone. I'm not. Let me protect you. Please. It could be either of ours and I will always claim it as my own if questioned." Harry looked imploringly into her eyes.

Ginny stared into his face for a long while. She then looked at her family. Ginny's mother sat still in the chair, looking between Ginny, Harry, and Ginny's father. Then to herself as a child. She was in shock. Hermione looked as though she wanted to hug Ginny and yell at her at the same time. The young version of Ginny's father was still staring at the sobbing version of her young mother. Ginny's brother's, all of them, looked fit to kill. But it was her father that worried her the most. He was never good at hiding his emotions. And, although he could hide his version of the Weasley temper, it looked as though he were losing more control by the minute.

"Hermione, would you be a dear and fetch Bill for me?" Mr. Weasley asked in a voice that begged her to argue with him. Hermione left.

"Harry." Molly began in a frail voice nobody had ever heard her use. It worried them all. "I am very disappointed in you both. I can't even yell at you." she sank back into the chair and closed her eyes as the whole of what she had just learned were just finally sinking in. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and she buried her face into his chest.

"Get the bloody hell away from my sister Potter." Ron yelled, charging him. Harry only had enough time to push Ginny out of harm's way when Ron tackled him to the ground and punched him in the jaw. They rolled. Harry never retaliated. He only protected his face and tried to hold Ron off. None of the Weasleys interfered.

"Ronald stop it." Hermione ordered. She tried to pull Ron off of Harry but then gave up. Bill sat on the arm of his Mother's chair and watched, a glare towards Harry firmly set on his face.

"Stop it right now Ron or I will quit being your sister." Nothing got through to him. Ron seemed beyond self control. Ginny rushed over to the pair and yanked on his shoulder. Ron pulled it out of her grasp and pummeled Harry again. Ginny refused to give up. She grabbed his arm. Big mistake. Before anyone knew what was going to happen, Ron threw his arm backward and sent Ginny flying clear across the room where she fell to the floor and hit the Weasley grandfather clock. Hermione gasped and ran to help her friend.

Harry was furious. He punched Ron so hard in the face that he fell to the floor coughing up blood and a broken tooth. Harry rushed to Ginny.

"Gin?" he asked panting with exertion. "Ginny are you alright?"

"Yes." she whispered. "Get me out of here Harry. Please."

"Are you sure you are fine Gin?" asked her very worried father, the one she had grown up loving. Her mother had come out of her shock and pushed Harry aside so that she could inspect her daughter.

"I'm fine." she repeated. She pushed herself to her knees and then to her feet. Harry grasped her arm to steady her.

"Ginny I am so sorry." Ron stammered wiping blood from his face. "I didn't mean to….You have to believe me."

"You are no longer my brother." was all she said.

"But…"

"No Ron. You could have hurt me. I could have lost it." it was apparent to everyone in the room just what 'it' was. "You are no longer my brother. Not until I am ready to forgive you."

"Ginny please think about what you are saying." Harry begged. "He loves you."

"Maybe too much. Let's go."

"You are not going anywhere until you are married." The young and old Arthur chorused.

Ginny studied them. "I am not marrying Harry." she said in general, missing the hurt look on Harry's face.

"You will marry each other even if I have to force you." Her father announced.

"You can't do that. Mum? Can they do that?" she implored gazing at both her fathers.

"If you are pregnant, underage and all of the parents agree, then yes."

"Hermione is this true?"

"Yes." she answered.

Ginny felt her heart lurch. She sank into Harry's side and he wrapped his arm around her again. "I'm too young to get married." she whispered. "And Harry would never want to marry me. Please." she begged.

"You are too young to get pregnant." Harry told her. She started to cry. "And I will marry you."

Both Ron and Hermione's jaw dropped.

It took all of ten minutes to perform the ceremony. Harry and Ginny fetched their wands and stood side by side. Since Harry had no parents, it was left to Molly and Arthur to bind the two. Arthur played parent and the Ministry Official who married them. Hermione played witness. The rest were guests.

Arthur told them to touch their wands together and repeat after him. They did. Molly was crying by the time Arthur finished the ceremony. Everyone noticed that he had skipped over the part where the wizard kissed the witch.

"Now that I'm married," Ginny began "I can leave without your permission." Arthur paled. "Take me home Harry."

Harry stared at the Weasleys with a solemn face and then he glanced at his new wife. He saw how close she was to actually breaking down. Without another thought, he grabbed her in a tight hug and used the floo network to get them to Godrick's Hollow.

For Arthur and Molly, these after wedding events seemed all too familiar.

Arthur and Molly were given Ginny's room to sleep that night. Though neither of them could sleep. Molly lay in bed that night in utter turmoil. As she allowed her fingers to toy with Arthur's red locks, she pondered what they had done to Ginny. By telling her secret, they had forced her to marry Harry Potter against her will. They had also forced her to go against her family. Molly knew that they were in trouble now. How were they ever to protect their children if their children hated them?

It turned out, that that wasn't much of a problem. That very next morning, the fifty-two year old Arthur called all of the Order Members together for an emergency meeting. This also included Harry and Ginny. When the two refused to come, he told his wife.

They came.

During the meeting Molly noticed that Harry and Ginny acted as though they had been abandoned and cornered at the same time. Ginny sat holding Harry's hand on the loveseat, while the rest of the family and Order sat around them looking like they had never seen something so intimate before.

"I still say that this was a bad idea." Alistair Moody muttered.

"And it was worse then letting this continue without acknowledging it?" Manerva McGonagal demanded.

This threw Molly and Arthur over the edge somewhat. Neither of them wanted to see their future child unhappy. Molly placed Arthur's arms around her waist as he stood behind her. They watched on.

"As much as I disagree with the way it was handled, I think it was the right thing to do." Remus Lupin but in.

"There, you see. It was a bad idea." Alistair said.

"I never…"

"Will you all just stop?" Arthur unwrapped his arms from his increasingly distressed wife, and stepped in front of her. "There is nothing to be done with this marriage now. It is a fact. They are married and going to have a baby. What we really need to talk about, is what is going to be done with this war and with schooling. Now I think that they should still remain in school and finish their education. And the only way Molly and I can protect them is to be there too."

Minerva gaped at them. "You already finished your education. You cannot go back."

"It is the only way. I am really glad you are not shocked about Molly and I coming from the past and all, but that does not mean that you can let Molly in the thick of the war."

"What?" Molly demanded from behind him. "I most certainly will be in the thick of it. If that is where my babies are then that is where I am too."

Arthur stared knowingly at Minerva. She finally understood.

Minerva looked at Harry and Ginny, then at both Arthurs and Mollys. "Alright. We'll think of something."

"Good." the elder Molly said.

Her younger self grew angry.

"What dear? I may be you in the future but I have to agree somewhat with Arthur. I love my children too much to let them die. And this way, you can do what Gid and Fabe wanted and watch out for them."

"She makes sound sense." Her husband smiled.

The pregnant Molly frowned. She glared at all three of them and then brushed past her husband to plop herself on the loveseat next to Ginny. "I'm on your side." she muttered.

"There are no sides." Remus replied.

"What year did you graduate Hogwarts?" The young Molly inquired.

"1977." Remus Lupin shared a confused look with Arthur.

"Well I graduated in 1967. I'm older then you so shut your mouth."


	4. Chapter Three

Always There For You

Chapter Four

The train ride was nothing that Molly was not used to already. After all, it just seemed like another year at Hogwarts for her. Arthur on the other hand, was squirming in his seat. Ginny and Harry sat across from them both next to their future son and their friend Hermione. Everything had worked out as planned. The Order, although shocked that the two of them had traveled from the past, had eventually come to the conclusion that they should go to the school. As Arthur had pointed out, it was the safest place for them all.

The headmistress McGonagall told them that they had to keep their marriages and pregnancies a secret for as long as possible so that they could remain as safe as possible. Both Molly and Ginny had agreed hands down. On the other hand, that also meant that they would not be sharing quarters. For both couples, this was a hard thing to accept.

"So Ron, do you have a girlfriend?" Arthur asked. Molly knew he was just trying to get over his uneasiness with the situation.

"Well no. I'm not dating anyone." He glared at Hermione, which Molly didn't understand at all. Luckily, it seemed that Arthur did. The topic quickly changed to that of Quidditch.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" She asked her daughter and son-in-law.

"Well, I've known Harry since I was ten." Ginny grinned up at him and then continued. "He pretended I didn't exist then, didn't you Harry?"

"Well then you were just Ron's little sister to me." he smartly replied.

Molly could see the love in his eyes and she was pleased. She was not yet Ginny's mother, but she was happy to know that her future daughter would have such a loving husband. The two seemed happy now that everything was out in the open about the two of them.

"So how did you and Arthur meet?" Ginny inquired.

Molly looked to her lap for the answers. She didn't want to tell such an embarrassing tale. Unfortunately, Arthur had heard the question and was happy to oblige.

"Molly was six years old at the time." the devil grinned and put his arm around her. Molly buried her face in his side. "She was with her Mother in the park and had just finished digging up a rather large pile of dirt. Her Mum told her to go play with her brothers but she didn't want to. It was something about not wanting to play with meanies wasn't it Molly-dear?"

"I don't remember." she mumbled, still refusing to glance at the faces around her.

Everyone in the small compartment was held to the spot wondering at her display of embarrassment. They waited patiently for Arthur to continue.

"I was standing by the swings at the time. I was nine years old then and I couldn't figure out why such a pretty girl would ruin her robes like that. I was with my friend though and I didn't want him to catch me staring at her so I pretended not to notice. It wasn't until I heard this awful screaming that I turned to watch her again. My little Molly was covered in ants."

The entire room burst in that moment. Arthur even noticed that Molly cracked a grin at her own expense.

"Anyway," he continued when the room calmed down a bit, "I didn't know who she was, but I ran over there and ordered her to stop screaming. She just looked at me like I had lost my mind. But she did stop."

"Only because you scared me." Molly interjected. "I was sitting on the grounded covered in ants and you were towering over me and dishing out orders. I remember I wanted to hit you for that. Mostly because you scared me but partly because my Mum thanked you."

Ginny started laughing again.

"Well," Arthur continued, "she did get them all off you. You were just making too much noise to notice that they weren't biting you anymore."

Molly blushed again. Arthur held his satisfied grin.

"The next time we met we were at school. I didn't even realize he was that scary boy from the park until we started comparing stories. Not even our Mum's told us until we asked them. They were friends and witnessed the whole thing." Molly smiled in remembrance.

"I'm going to go get something to eat from the cart. That still exists doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Ron muttered.

"Oh me too then. I can't wait to get my hands on a few chocolate frogs. I wonder if anyone we know has become famous enough to be on a card."

Together, they rushed into the corridor and out of sight.

"You guys, I don't know about this." Ron rubbed his eyes and leaned back between Ginny and Hermione. "They are our Mum and Dad. They are going to write about every little thing we do wrong. Don't you think it is just kind of weird?"

"Yes it is." Ginny said. "I agree it is weird to have them here. But maybe this will bring us closer to our own parents."

"Gin don't you realize that they _are _our parents? I don't want them here. I know that they will turn on us. Parents always do. Mum will be writing to them every day wondering what is happening. Especially with you and Harry."

Ginny glared at her brother. "You really are trying your best to putme in a bad mood aren't you?" It had only been four days since she and Harry were wed and she hadn't quite forgiven Ron for attacking Harry yet. She wasn't going to conceed that she had worried over the same thing that very morning. "I think that it will be fine. They are our friends now. I think we should treat them like they are one of us until they go back to their time. Besides, how bad could it be?"

"I don't want to see my parents making out in the common room Ginny." Ron exploded.

Hermione hit him on the shoulder. "Grow up Ronald."

Arthur and Molly came rushing inside in that moment. "We got enough for everyone." Molly thrust a frog toward each of them. Now you can't say we didn't think of you." she grinned and sat on Arthur's lap while she ate her own frog.

Ron continued to scowl at Hermione, as if to say 'I told you so'.

The sorting was slow and boring as usual. The school sorted all the first years and then started on the transfers. Molly elected to change her name to Molly Andrews to keep up appearances. Arthur decided to keep his last name since it was kind of obvious that he was a Weasley, and only change his first name to Adam. The Order decided that Molly would be of no relation and Arthur would be a distant cousin who had moved in with the Weasley family over the summer.

Harry seemed worried about that arrangement but didn't say anything. Molly decided to wheedle it out of him the day before they traveled to Hogwarts and he explained that the house of Slytherin had it out for the Weasleys because of their big family and was likely going to be a bigger pain this year due to Arthur's claim. He also said that if anyone started snooping, they could probably find out everything. Harry just didn't think it was a good idea to attract attention to themselves. Though even he had to admit, you couldn't go around calling a Weasley something other then a Weasley.

Both Molly and Arthur were sorted into the Gryffindor house and went to sit with their children at that table. Neither of the two noticed a certain blond boy staring their way.

The day of their first classes was very exciting for Molly. Even though any grades that she made didn't count, she was determined to make the best of things. She also wanted to spend her time exploring her interest in Charms while she could.

Her first class was with Remus Lupin. She had to admit that she had never taken Defense Against the Dark Arts before. It was a new addition to the school since Voldemort's rein.

Molly was determined to spend as much time as she could on this particular topic, even admitting she would study this subject instead of Charms if necessary. She wanted to be up to snuff with her defense for obvious reasons, or so she told Arthur and Harry during their morning meal. She was amazed at how much the classes had changed. She was also amazed to see that the castle had not changed one bit.

The first day of Defense was easy, or so Remus told the class. He wanted to start with duels to see how much information they had retained over the summer.

Molly was paired with a brown haired guy who seemed to be happy that she was his partner. He was tall and strong looking. She was sure she could take him but she was glad she didn't have to. They stood side by side with two other students on the opposing end. The guy smiled at her and then took her hand. "Are you ready for this?" he asked. Molly of course, was ready for anything.

She had never experienced a duel where people held hands but if this was how they did things in the future then she wasn't going to say a word.

"Wands at the ready." Remus commanded. The guy dropped her hand, struck a pose, and raised his wand. Molly realized that hold hands while dueling was a foolish concept to begin with and did the same.

After two rounds with different couples Remus had put a stop to the dueling. He declared that he was proud of them all for not slacking in their Defense studies over the summer and dismissed the class.

Arthur sat at the lunch table and waited for Molly. They were supposed to have never met before but he wanted to make sure they 'met' right away to stake his claim on her. The last thing he needed was for other guys to think they had a chance.

When he saw her walking in with Hermione he had to smile. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Hermione took her hand and walked over to him. "Adam this is Molly. Molly, this is Adam Weasley, a distant cousin of the Weasley clan." she smiled at Arthur and he nodded in thanks. Arthur saw that Molly was trying not to laugh at that obviously planned out and very public introduction.

"Arthur dear, don't you think that the students know we have met when we came off the train together? Or even when we were on the train?"

Arthur flushed bright red but looked quite serious when he said, "My name is Adam."

They took their seats when the rest of their group entered the banquet hall. Ginny and Ron looked tuckered out already while Hermione and Molly couldn't stop talking about how wonderful their classes were.

"Pass this to Molly." A male voice was heard from down the table. "Pass this to Molly." Another said. And so it continued until Arthur had received the message along with a note that said Molly on it. He had to smile a little about how popular his wife already was. He tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn.

"Yes Adam?" she inquired, her eyes twinkling.

"A message for you my dear." He handed her the folded sheet of paper wand Molly stared at it in amazement. "Open it." Arthur urged.

She did as he instructed and began to read. Ron, who stood over her shoulder to read it himself, snorted in disgust and went to sit back down next to Hermione. Molly looked at Arthur and saw his face was completely pale.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." she replied. "It's just a letter from a guy who partnered me in Defense. He thinks we worked well together."

At this Ron snorted again. Molly placed her hand on her very tense husband's knee and gave it a little squeeze. "You are the only man I will ever love Arthur. You do know that right?" she whispered in his ear.

All of the tension in Arthur's body was released on the spot and he took her hand under the table.

Both Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks that said they would get the truth out of Molly later.

Molly glanced up at the teachers table to see if Minerva McGonagall had witnessed the exchange. Molly didn't think that she did. She seemed to be in deep discussion with one of the other professors that Molly had yet to meet.

She looked down the table and noticed a very large man. He had long, stringy, tangled hair and shining eyes. He was talking to Professor Flitwick. Molly had made sure she knew who _he_ was right away. The big man looked very familiar to her.

"Who are you looking at?" Arthur asked her quietly.

"There is a man up there I think I know." Arthur immediately turned to look. "He's the big one sitting next to the Charms teacher."

"Hagrid?" Harry asked. "Hagrid is the Games Keeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Hagrid." she mumered, pensive with thought. "He wouldn't happen to be the Hagrid who got expelled for killing that girl would he?"

"Hagrid didn't kill her." Harry growled.

"Harry they don't know." Ginny pointed out.

"What don't we know?" Arthur asked.

"Hagrid never killed anyone. It was a Basilisk that killed her. Voldemort was behind it."

"Really. Now that is interesting. I remember writing a paper on him when I was in school. It was when I was in trouble for being kind to a baby dragon I found and took to school after Christmas break."

"Really?" Ron asked, interest peeked.

"Well, it was a scandal and everyone knew the story. I had to write everything I knew about the crime and why I didn't want that to happen to me."

"But what about the dragon?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Well I gave it to my brothers and they took it somewhere. I really don't know where. But, the thing decided that I was good enough to munch on. I was just handing it over to Gabe when it bit me but good. I wore a cast for a month."

"It was adorable though, your pinky cast."

"Oh shut it Adam." Molly glared at him. Her words reminding him of where they were and that he shouldn't have known her back then.

"Why do you find this so funny?" Molly asked Ginny who couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, Charlie works with Dragons in Romania remember?" Ginny answered. "We are all just realizing why you hate his job so much."

"Well of course I hate that job. Especially for him. That baby nearly took my finger with him. Charlie works with full grown ones doesn't he?"

Harry and Ron started laughing then.

Molly, Hermione and Ginny were sitting on Molly's bed later that afternoon. Everyone else was outside enjoying the day. The girls decided to let the guys to it and have some girl chat. Arthur went to take a nap in his room and Harry and Ron were playing chess in the common room.

"So what did that letter really say?" Hermione asked.

"It, ah," Molly stalled.

"Oh come on, tell us." Ginny pushed. She bounced on the bed to get closer to Molly.

"It was a love note from a guy named Seamus Finnagan. We dueled together in class today and he wanted to know if I would go out with him sometime."

"Oh that is just hillarious." Ginny cried out. "My own future Mum getting asked out on the first day of real school by Seamus Finnagan!"

Hermione couldn't keep quiet any longer. "You must have that mysterious quality about you. Well, being 'new' to the school and all. I'll bet Arthur hated that."

"He was so stiff sitting next to me I thought he had become stone."

"Oh this is going to be so much fun. Now you can tell us all about yourself. Maybe I can figure out why you are so protective of my brothers and me." Ginny sighed, running her brush though her hair.

"And I," Molly began, "can figure out what you are like. That way in the future when I have you as my own, I can understand you better."

"But you know I am going to be different when you raise me Molly. With you knowing my every hope and fear now, I wont have any of those when you raise me. You will protect me from any fear and help with every hpe. That is the mother I have now. Even if she is a pain sometimes. Dad calls Mum Mollywobbles."

Molly smiled. She didn't tell Ginny that Arthur called her that now too.

"This is very interesting though. Haven't you guys thought about it yet?" Hermione mused. She turned to Molly. "Why would your brothers send you here? Why was it necessary? Did they tell you how Ginny and Ron are supposed to die? Why can't we stop it but you can?"

"Hermione you think too much." Ginny answered. "Just leave her alone about that for now. We will all just have to be extra careful right Molly?"

"Right. But I wondered that too Hermione. It is very strange."

"Let's go down and bug the guys for a bit. There is nothing more funny then watching Ron beat Harry at a game of chess. Harry either sits back and takes it and then rants to me later, or, he will start trying to make Ron lose his focus by blabbering on about the stupidest things. I am surprised that Ron hasn't noticed yet. I guess it doesn't really matter though, Ron still doesn't lose."

"That does sound entertaining." Hermione agreed.

The three women stood from the bed and left the room. They were just about to enter the common room when Ginny stopped them. She stood very still and that was when the other two caught on and started to listen too.

Harry and Ron and had ceased to play chess a long while ago. For the last ten minutes they had just started confiding their fears. It was rare that they did this, but when they did, they became all the closer for it.

"I don't know what to do Ron." Harry said, toying a castle between his fingers. "I love your sister but I feel like I have done everything backwards. Your parents hate me, Charlie, Fred and George want to kill me, and Ginny is the only thing I have left. You guys are the only family I have really ever known and if I die in this war then that leaves Ginny alone. She has her family but what would you all want with a child of mine. I disgraced her in front of all of you."

"I can tell you Harry, we would protect her and your baby with our lives."

"Thanks Ron."

"I'm serious. I would die before I let you die anyway. And not just for my sister. I would die to protect you for me. You are my best mate Harry. Look at me, I have no future, and two sets of very poor parents who do not know how to stop having children."

"Ron don't talk like that."

"It's true. When the school finds out that Molly is my Mum and that she and Ginny are pregnant do you know what they are going to say about that? They are already talking about Arthur and how he moved in with us like he is one of the 'Weasley children' too. I can only take so much Harry. I can't kill everyone for every insult they dish out. And my family just doesn't care. Nobody cares what I think about anything. I am glad that Ginny and myself are here, don't get me wrong, it just…"

"You wish that you lived in a better house, is that it?" Harry snarled.

Ron stared at his friend. "I wish that I could have been loved more. Bill was the first, Charlie the apple of everyone's eye, Percy the perfect one, Fred and George commanded the most attention, and Ginny is the only girl. Where does that leave me Harry? Your best friend?"

"Your parents, brothers and Ginny love you Ron. You are family. Don't you think I wouldn't die to have my Mum and Dad back? I wouldn't mind one bit trading my life with yours."

"You would lose Ginny if you were me, Harry."

"You know what I mean Ron."

"I now have two sets of parents. I have the ones who still don't notice me, and I have the ones who can't stop groping one another. What am I to do Harry? Tell them that she cant get any more pregnant then she is? Here's a thought, maye if I sleep with someone and get her pregnant then I might be important to them too."

"We need to find you a girlfriend mate."

"No we do not. I already asked the one I want and she turned me down. The point is Harry, I would not mind giving my life for yours."

Molly, Ginny, and Hermione had heard enough. They snuck back up to Molly's quarters and sank down on Molly's bed. Each had a stricken look gracing her features and each was lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't until Molly started crying that Ginny followed suit. Hermione just sat there and watched, knowing that to even try to help, would make it worse.


End file.
